Love Boats
by mythica magic
Summary: As the fierce Captain of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome must defend it from the various dangers of the seven seas; namely the blood-thirsty Captain Taisho. Sesskag complete fluff/silly scenario for the Boat Extravaganza


**Love Boats**

Water lapped at the sides of the ship, the vast ocean quiet and undisturbed save for the slight waves. No birds flew overhead. The crew sat around, eating their meals and gambling with rambunctious, breathy laughter. Kagome leaned over the side slightly, inhaling the salty sea air and relaxing, if only for a moment.

The relative peace of the breeze brushing through her hair and catching in the material of her jacket was broken by a shout.

"Captain! Starboard side!"

Her shoulders stiffened. That kind of frantic tone only happened when an incoming threat loomed close.

"I think it's the Western Voyager, they were on the horizon a moment ago I swear!"

Kagome frowned, taking out a telescope and crossing the length of the deck with a few quick strides. Sure enough, a mighty, aristocratic-looking ship gained on them. A black flag fluttered proudly for all to see, much like their own, sporting a skull and cross-bones.

"She's well known for her speed. We won't be able to outrun her," Kagome called up to the man in the crows-nest. Her attention then returned to the mighty ship, excitement curling in her stomach.

She started upon feeling her jacket being tugged, "what should we do, Captain?" Her first-mate asked, blue eyes wide but brave.

Kagome smiled, "the Shikon no Tama shall stand and fight! All hands on deck! Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Ready the cannons!"

A commotion broke out as every available sailor rushed to their stations, boots thundering upon the wooden deck.

* * *

It wasn't long before cannon fire broke out, explosions rocking each ship as debris flew into the air.

Soon the bloodthirsty pirates aboard the Western Voyager boarded her prized ship. Fighting broke out, swords striking through flesh. Kagome kicked a man away from her, swiping an arm out and leaving him in a heap on the floor. She panted, stumbling and leaning heavily against the mast. Putting a hand to her side and glancing at the plume of red leaking into her clothes, she grimaced. They had impressive numbers, she'd give them that. The only one that truly worried her, however, was their infamous Captain-

Something prodded at the spot under her ribs then, hot breath fanning over the back of her neck. "We meet again, Shikon Miko."

The way his voice lingered on her title sent a chill down Kagome's spine. The barrel of the gun pressed harder, a large hand catching her wrist as she attempted to move- trapping her arm behind her back. "In the past, you've proved to be a more formidable opponent. Perhaps it was your lack of time to prepare that made you such a sloppy, easy target," he purred in silken tones.

"Captain Taisho," she grit out. "You think your battle plans are superior, huh?"

Something fluttered in her stomach when lips grazed her ear. "Naturally, unless I'm supposed to be impressed by your crew's incompetence."

Sesshoumaru spoke in the tone one would reserve for a lover, quiet and soft. Kagome twisted in his hold, shooting him a glare. A calm, half-lidded smirk was painted upon his cruel, handsome face, and Kagome had to catch her breath slightly at how..._intimate_ it all felt. Silver hair slid forward from behind his ear to mingle with her own. He always knew how to pluck the right chords within her to stir a response.

That smirk grew when she felt her face getting hot, but she repressed it. _Focus._

Her lips tugged up at the edges, causing him to raise a brow.

"Captain!"

Her first-mate stood on the Western Voyager's railing. Oddly enough, it seemed as though her entire crew had crossed over onto the vessel, fighting his men.

Captain Kagome stamped down hard on the pirate lord's foot, swinging her elbow back into his chest and stumbling out of reach once she was freed. Backing up, she pulled out a match from within her jacket. "Maybe you should check what's at your feet before questioning my tactics."

Golden eyes narrowed, sliding down to the deck.

"That's right. It's gunpowder," she pointed out the obvious dramatically. "I guarantee it leads below deck to dynamite. One clumsy twitch of my hand and we go boom," Kagome smiled.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" She arched a brow in challenge, staring him down. "We're the only ones here, I don't have anyone to protect right now. Your ship is pulling away. I could rid the world of one of the most fearsome pirate lords of the seven seas and my men will claim the bounty on your head, setting them up for life. They could put this all behind them."

"You'd do that at the cost of your own life?"

Kagome didn't flinch, the very ocean waves seeming to roll and crash through the thunderous blue of her eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his departing ship, which looked to have been taken over by her crew. He then shifted, putting the gun away.

Kagome grinned in victory, a second before he drew his sword- striking an arm out. The match was sliced in two, falling to the floor and instantly igniting the trail of gunpowder. Kagome gaped, "you lit the fuse!"

Appearing in front of her, her opponent brought his sword in to block off her escape at her back. "Indeed," his breath danced over her lips, mingling with her own. "What a dramatic way to die."

Kagome blushed and shuddered as that tempting mouth of his skimmed the line of her jaw. Slowly, she relaxed against him, waiting for the end…for the explosion of terror and fire to rock the-

"Mamaaaa," her first mate whined, putting small hands on his hips ina very unimpressed manner. "And you too, Papa. You're being gross again."

"Mn?" Kagome blinked dreamily. Tilting her head to look at their son, she bit her lip at the sight of him leaning against the plastic helm, pouting. The vast seas surrounding them melted away in her mind, replaced with the park. The playground was quiet today, the skies overcast and the weather slightly chilly. Kagome shifted her feet on the large fake boat that took up residence in the centre, feeling her face heat up. "W-we were just being uh…"

"Authentic," Sesshoumaru uttered. Strong arms tightened around her, his 'sword' actually a stick.

Their son, Touma, huffed. He then crossed his arms, "what does that mean?"

Sesshoumaru's teeth scraped his wife's sensitive neck, causing her to jump and giggle. "It means that even in an alternative universe, your mother and this one would act the same."

Kagome squirmed and grinned, swatting his shoulder playfully. "Cheesy," she kissed his cheek.

Touma shook his head with dismay, turning to go play on the swings instead. At least they wouldn't start a torrid love affair in the middle of playtime. It was quite frankly unprofessional.

His parents remained as they were, a little enamoured despite having found each other again years before. City life could get so busy, her Time distracting and loud in comparison with the feudal era, but they never allowed their attention to stray too long.

"Speaking of authenticity," Sesshoumaru's velvet tone lifted as though amused, fangs scraping her jaw, followed by his lips. "I am quite certain pirates did not use matches."

"We're playing pretend with our kid, doesn't have to be _completely_ accurate." Kagome smoothed her hand over the demon's shoulder. "Would you have really waited for the ship to blow up? Doesn't seem like your style."

"No, we were interrupted from the part where this one picks you up and flies away. We could have watched the explosion from miles away."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned. "Pirates can't fly, Sesshoumaru."

He huffed, nipping the shell of her ear. "This one can," he claimed her lips in a kiss then, gathering her closer. "Your plan was quite chaotic and self-sacrificing to the point of idiocy. How did you intend to benefit from it if I'd flown away and left you to perish on your ship?" He mumbled against her mouth, running blunt nails down her back.

Kagome brushed her tongue against his, leaning into that familiar, steady warmth she'd become so comforted by. "Oh, you wouldn't have done that. Like you said, even in an alternate universe, we'd be the same way. And…" she pressed her forgotten stick or 'gun' into his shoulder blade. "After you rescued me I'd have a demon lord to play enemies to lovers with. Sounds like I'd have a lot to benefit from."

His eyes flashed, lips curving as fangs lengthed to close down on flushed skin, leaving a love bite.

End


End file.
